Beside Me
by stillewolfie
Summary: Naruto yang sangar dan bodoh. Berbeda jauh dengan Naruko yang lembut dan pintar. Dihadapan orang, Naruto selalu bersikap ceria. Setiap bersama Naruko,dia berbeda. / "Kau pikir aku lemah sepertimu?" / "Selamat tidur, Onii-san. Naruko sayang Naruto-nii…" / "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu membuatkanku makanan!" / "Asal Onii-san selalu ada disampingku, itu sudah cukup kok.." Incest. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: My Big Brother

_BUAK!_

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi," pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan mudahnya menarik kerah orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan kasar. "Atau kau akan menyesal."

Dengan santainya, ia melempar pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan itu sampai terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Namikaze Naruto dengan tanpa rasa bersalah pun berbalik, meninggalkan orang yang baru ia 'tegur' tepar di ujung jalan sana.

Sesaat, tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Naruto menatap dingin seorang perempuan yang kini menundukkan wajahnya, yang secara fisik sangat mirip dengannya. Secara fisik, bukan mental maupun sifat.

Namikaze Naruto menatap Namikaze Naruko yang kini menunduk malu. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas menatap adik kembarnya itu, selalu takut dan mudah menyerah, terlalu lembut dan tidak berdaya, mudah untuk dicelakai. Ow yeah, terbalik dengan kakaknya yang sangar, mengerikan, preman, kuat, dan sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati.

Angin sore menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang mereka yang serupa. Naruko yang kini perlahan menaikkan wajahnya, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan takut sekaligus menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Nii-san… a-aku tidak tau kalau akan terjadi seperti ini…"

"Kau seharusnya sadar, Naruko." Naruto mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergolek lemas di aspal, "Kau itu lemah, mudah untuk diincar."

Naruko menghela nafas, kedua tangannya yang kini memegang tas sekolah miliknya sedikit bergetar. "A-Aku tau kok.."

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa kau mau mengikuti Hidan sampai disini, hn?" Kata Naruto, tasnya ia taruh di belakang kepalanya, pundaknya menumpu berat tas hitam miliknya, ia terkekeh pelan. "Kalau aku tidak mengikutimu sampai sini, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruko." Ia berjalan kearah adiknya, "Kau tau kan Hidan itu benci padaku? pasti kalau dia ingin cari masalah denganku, dia harus menjebakmu. Dasar bodoh,"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-nii… ku-kukira dia—"

"Apa? Berbalas budi? Karena kebaikanmu pada semua orang yang merepotkan itu hm? Atau kau berpikir karena kau baik dengan Hidan, kau bisa berteman dengannya? Heh, jangan konyol. Dia musuhku," Naruto menyeringai, "Dan itu berarti dia juga musuhmu."

Naruko menutup kelopak _shappire_-nya, mencoba untuk sabar dan berusaha tegar. Kalau Naruto melihatnya menangis, pasti kakaknya itu akan menghinanya lebih dari ini. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah, pasrah dengan takdirnya. "I-Iya…"

"Kita pulang," Naruto melewati Naruko, berjalan kearah rumah mereka yang cukup jauh dari gang kecil yang aspalnya kini mereka pijak. "Pasti Kaa-chan marah kalau kita pulang sesore ini."

"Uhm," Naruko mengangguk pelan, mengikuti langkah Naruto. Ia menatap punggung kakaknya itu, dari rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat keatas dan tidak pernah disisir, kulit _tan_ yang diwarisi oleh ayah mereka, serta postur tinggi mereka yang kini berbeda jauh. Berbanding dengan Naruko yang rambut pirang panjang yang terawat, kulit putih tanpa cacat seperti sang ibu, dengan badan pendek serta kekuatannya yang berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Kakak jadi besar ya…" gumamnya pelan, berharap kalau Naruto tidak mendengarnya, dan kalau pun mendengarnya, mungkin Naruto akan menghiraukannya.

Naruko menatap langit sore yang kini berubah menjadi oranye, matahari sudah mulai condong ke Barat, bersiap berganti dengan bulan. Gadis itu memudarkan senyumnya kala melihat matahari mulai tidak terlihat, berganti dengan sinar bulan yang sedikit redup dan gelap.

_'__Tapi dia tidak sayang lagi padaku…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beside Me © Luscania 'Effect**

**Naruto Namikaze x Naruko Namikaze**

**Rated T semi M (jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Warn : OOC, AU, typo(s), sedikit dramatis, feelnya nggak terasa, etc.**

**Chapter 1 : My Big Brother**

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Tadaima,"_

Naruto membuka pintu rumah diikuti oleh Naruko yang kini berada di belakangnya, dengan tidak sopannya ia langsung melempar sepatu sekolahnya dan langsung berjalan keatas, ke kamarnya. Naruko yang menyadari itu, hanya bisa menunduk dan merapikan sepatu mereka berdua. Naruko dengan santai menapaki lantai kayu rumahnya, ia berjalan ke dapur, berharap kalau ada orang disana. Tapi sayang, disana kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Naruko menghela nafas, _'Pasti lembur lagi,'_ pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia menapaki tangga dan membuka pintu kayu berwarna kuning bertulis 'Naruko' di dinding pintu, bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto. Ya, mereka kembar, tapi belum tentu harus sekamar bukan?

Di kamar sederhana tersebut, Naruko meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar dengan gerakan kalem, ia kemudian membuka ikat rambut yang ia pakai dan meletakkan di tempat aksesorisnya, rambutnya yang panjang itu ia biarkan terurai. Naruko tersenyum, kalau boleh jujur, Naruko sangat sayang dengan rambutnya, ia bahkan sering merawatnya, tidak seperti Naruto yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rambutnya yang kini seperti durian, bahkan menurut Naruko, Naruto mungkin juga tidak akan peduli kalau ia dilahirkan sebagai bocah botak.

Naruko menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan segera membuka lemari baju, dan segera mengambil piyama berwarna kuning dengan motif gambar wortel oranye. Ia pun kini berganti pakaian dan segera berbaring di kasur _single bed_ kepunyaannya. Kemudian ia mengecek ponsel yang ia tinggal sejak bersekolah beberapa jam yang lalu. Mata _shappire _yang besar itu mengerjap pelan, ia kemudian membuka email yang memang sudah dikirim untuknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

_'__Naruko-chan, Kaa-san dan Tou-san hari ini mungkin pulang telat. Masih ada sayuran di kulkas. Kau makan malam dengan kakakmu ya.'_

Naruko menghela nafas pelan, lagi-lagi lembur. Naruko mencoba untuk santai, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kok ia dan Naruto ditinggal oleh orang tuanya, bahkan sejak mereka SMP, hampir setiap hari mereka jadi seperti ini.

Naruko beranjak berdiri, kemudian ia menguncir rambut pirangnya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Mata gadis itu berbinar kala masih ada banyak sisa makanan disana. Ia pun nyengir dalam hati, dengan santai ia segera keatas, menuju kamar Naruto.

_Tok tok tok_

"Onii-san, Onii-san mau makan apa?" tanya Naruko riang.

Lama Naruko menunggu jawaban, namun sampai menit ketiga tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mata Naruko mengerjap pelan, "Onii-san?"

_Tok tok tok _

"Onii-san tidur ya?" Naruko mencoba untuk berpikir positif, siapa tau kan Naruto lelah, makannya sampai sekarang kakaknya itu tidak menjawab. Naruko tersenyum lirih, toh kakaknya itu kelelahan akibat dirinya yang nakal. Yep, nakal karena mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang lain. Membuat kakaknya kelabakan mencari dirinya yang ternyata bersama musuh bebuyutan Naruto. Ckckck, adik macam apa dia?

Naruko menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin benar, kakaknya sedang tidur. Naruko pun berbalik, berniat menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun ia terhenti kala pemikiran muncul dalam otaknya.

_Kalau kakaknya tidak makan, pasti dia sakit._

Oke, mungkin itu pemikiran yang logis. Naruko mencoba mengingat jadwal makan kakaknya hari itu. Kalau tidak salah Naruto terakhir makan tadi pagi, di sekolah ia tidak makan siang, karena Naruto sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sewaktu istirahat. Dan ini sudah malam, berarti…

_'__Hari ini dia cuma makan sekali!?'_

Naruko menepuk kedua pipinya bersamaan, dia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto! Harus!

Dengan langkah cepat, ia menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan di atas meja. Dengan lihai ia memotong-motong bawang dan mentumisnya di wajan, disusul dengan mentega. Lalu ia masukkan daging asap sisa sarapan tadi pagi beserta wortel, kacang polong, dan jagung. Ia masukkan nasi dengan cepat kemudian mengaduk-ngaduknya rata. Ia tersenyum senang. Gadis itu sudah memiliki bahan resep yang sudah ia cetak di otaknya, makanan hasil kreasi sendiri. _Ganbatte, Naruko-chan!_

_'__Pasti Onii-san senang.'_

~oOo~

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menggeram kesal dan segera duduk disamping kasur, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati jam weker terpampang diatas meja.

_21.19 PM_

"Brengsek," gerutunya. Ia kemudian berbaring lagi diatas kasur. Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna oranye itu, pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan kaos putih yang kontras dengan kulit _tan_-nya. Matanya menerawang.

_'__Ternyata mereka sudah bergerak, heh?'_

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka ponsel _flip_-nya, kemudian segera ke menu _contact_ dan mendapati nama yang kini ingin diteleponnya. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya, terdengar nada sambung disana.

_'__Hm? Apa?'_

"Teme, mereka sudah bergerak."

_'__Siapa?'_

Naruto berdecak, "Akatsuki. Mereka mencoba mengganggu adikku."

_'__Naruko di bully?'_

"Tidak, cowok beruban itu menjebak Naruko."

_'__Hidan maksudmu? Apa yang dilakukannya?'_

"Dia mengajak Naruko ke suatu tempat. Untung saja aku melihatnya waktu dia mengobrol dengan Naruko," Naruto menghela nafas, "Kalau tidak ada aku, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya."

_'__Naruko percaya?'_

"Yaa.. kau taulah dia, terlalu baik." Sorot mata biru Naruto menajam, "Kita harus membalasnya, Teme."

_'__Tenang Naruto,'_ Naruto cemberut ketika mendengar suara kekehan menyebalkan diujung sana, '_Ada waktu untuk kita membalasnya.'_

"Tapi sampai kapan hah?" Kata Naruto, "Sampai adikku benar-benar dijebak? Kau tau kan… aku tidak mungkin selalu ada disampingnya."

_'__Tsk, dia itu sudah besar, sama seperti kita. Dia pasti tau apa yang baik dan buruk, Naruto. Jadi tenang saja.'_

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau Akatsuki masih berkeliaran di luar sana," Naruto menutup matanya, "Naruko itu polos, terlalu baik, dan lemah. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpaku, Sasuke! Dia itu bahkan tidak tau orang jahat yang mana, pasti dia selalu berpikiran kalau semua orang di dunia ini adalah orang baik! Dia itu bodoh!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk tenang, "Nanti akan kutelpon lagi." terdengar suara tutupan ponsel di kamar Naruto. Ia pun berbaring lagi, mencoba untuk tidur, berharap istirahat dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

.

.

.

.

_'__Naruko itu polos, terlalu baik, dan lemah. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpaku, Sasuke! Dia itu bahkan tidak tau orang jahat yang mana, pasti dia selalu berpikiran kalau semua orang di dunia ini adalah orang baik! Dia itu bodoh!'_

Kalimat yang merupakan bentakan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Naruko yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Akibat jarak yang sangat dekat, Naruko dapat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang satu itu. Kepalanya menunduk, poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya yang redup, tangannya yang memegang nampan tampak sedikit bergetar.

_'__Naruko itu lemah… Naruko itu lemah…'_

"… Hiks,"

_'__Bahkan kakakku sendiri berkata seperti itu..'_

Naruko mencoba untuk menghela nafas panjang, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk memasang raut ceria. Dengan satu tangan ia memegang nampan tersebut dan satu lagi mengetok pintu.

_Tok tok tok_

"Onii-san, bisa buka pintunya? Ano, aku membuat makan malam untuk Onii-san."

Naruko menunggu dengan tenang, ia yakin kalau kakaknya itu masih bangun. Karena ia tau beberapa detik yang lalu Naruto baru menelepon Sasuke.

_Cekrek_

Naruko tersenyum kecil, ia mendapati kepala Naruto menyembul di balik pintu, dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan sinis, ia berkata, "Mau apa kau?"

"Onii-san mau makan?" Naruko memperlebar senyumnya, menawari nampan yang kini ada di kedua tangannya, "Kupikir Onii-san lapar, jadi—"

"Aku tidak lapar," katanya Naruto sinis, "Pergi. Aku mau tidur," Naruto bersiap untuk menutup pintu, namun dengan cepat Naruko menahannya, "Tapi Onii-san belum makan dari tadi siang, jadi tolong, makanlah…" Naruko menatap Naruto lirih, "Aku tidak mau Naruto-nii sakit…"

"Kau pikir aku lemah sepertimu?" jawab Naruto, matanya masih menatap Naruko tajam, "Aku tidak akan mati meski tidak makan sehari saja. Aku mau tidur, aku capek!"

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Onii-san, kumohon… sesendok saja.." bahu Naruko bergetar, takut kalau perlawanannya ini membuat Naruto semakin marah. Tapi ia harus, ia harus membuat Naruto makan, meski hanya sesuap saja, "Kakak belum ada makan seharian ini.. jadi makanlah, aku sudah membuatnya susah payah…"

_BRAK!_

Naruko terkesiap, ia melihat kakaknya itu menatapnya dengan bengis. Saking takutnya, Naruko segera berjalan mundur. Pintu kamar ditarik oleh pemilik kamar dengan kasar, membuat Naruko menatap Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu membuatkanku makanan!" nada Naruto sedikit meninggi, membuat Naruko menelan ludah, "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, dan JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

_Deg._

_BLAM!_

Naruko masih terdiam kala pintu itu tertutup dengan kasar tepat dihadapannya. Matanya masih terbuka lebar-lebar, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia alami tadi.

Itu kakaknya kan? Kalau itu kakaknya, kenapa dia harus dibentak?

Seharusnya tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya, bukan?

Tapi, kenapa ini sebaliknya?

Seorang kakak tidak mungkin menghina dan membentak adiknya, apalagi adik kembarnya sendiri…

Setetes air mata muncul di iris Naruko. Ia ingin berteriak, berteriak kencang kenapa hidupnya seperti ini. Ia masih mencoba menahan nampan di kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk nampan itu tidak jatuh. Padahal dia sudah membuatnya sepenuh hati, Nasi goreng yang ia buat dengan suka cita, tapi malah ditolak mentah-mentah…

Nasi goreng yang berbentuk wajah kakaknya, Naruto.

Dengan kedua tomat dan timun yang menghiasi nasi goreng itu, sehingga membentuk wajah dan mata, serta telur dadar yang dipotong-potong dan disusun seperti rambut. Dan saus yang dibentuk melengkung keatas, seperti bibir yang tersenyum. Naruko tersenyum miris, "Mungkin dia tidak tertarik dengan masakanku…" gumamnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk tegar. "Uhh, Onii-san…" panggilnya pelan.

"Ka-Kalau Onii-san lapar, aku akan meletakkannya di lemari dapur, jadi.. uhm.." Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya, merutuki dirinya yang cengeng kali ini, akibat tetes-tetes air mata terkutuk itu kini membasahi wajahnya yang merah akibat menahan air mata, "A-Atau kalau Naruto-nii tidak mau makan masakanku yang ini, O-Onii san bisa membuat ramen, ramen instan kita masih ada kok, ja-jadi…" ia tersenyum lebar, membayangi kakaknya dihadapannya, dan tersenyum padanya. "Selamat tidur, Onii-san. Naruko sayang Naruto-nii…"

Naruko pun berbalik, ia tidak ambil pusing apa Naruto di dalam sana sudah tidur atau belum, ia ingin segera meletakkan makanan gagal ini di dapur dan segera tidur. Dan berharap kalau Naruto tidak marah padanya. Biar saja kalau ia yang dibentak, yang penting Onii-san senang. Pikir Naruko kalem, mencoba berpikir positif.

Meski Naruto sering membentaknya, tapi Naruko tau, kalau itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang kakaknya terhadapnya.

Iya, kan?

~oOo~

Pagi menjelang, Naruko kini sudah siap dengan seragam sailornya. Ia segera menguncir rambut pirang panjang menjadi ikat dua, ciri khasnya. Ia tidak suka mengurai rambut saat sekolah, tidak peduli dengan gaya-gaya _ngetren_ zaman sekarang, Ia juga tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sering mencibirnya sebagai anak kecil. Karena kalau menurutnya, mengurai rambut itu merepotkan, bisa mengganggu konsentrasi belajar dan lehernya pun panas. Naruko ya Naruko, mereka ya mereka. _Be yourself_, merupakan salah satu _motto_ yang tercantum dalam diri Namikaze Naruko.

Naruko segera berlari kecil ke dapur. Ia mendongak, belum ada siapa-siapa disana. Berarti orang tua mereka belum bangun. Ia dengan cepat membuka lemari dapur, wajahnya langsung kecewa kala melihat nasi goreng yang ia buat tadi malam masih utuh, tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Dengan gontai ia letakkan di meja dan duduk dihadapan makanan itu. ia menghela nafas dan mengambil sesendok, "_Itadakimasu,_" gumamnya pelan, ia memasukkan sesuap nasi goreng itu dimulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan lesu.

_'__Padahal rasanya enak, tapi kenapa Naruto-nii tidak mau makan ya?'_ ia mendelik, menatap nasi goreng itu, '_Atau memang tidak menarik?' _pikirnya.

Ia pun memakan nasi goreng itu sampai suapan terakhir, lalu mencuci piringnya sampai bersih. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian tadi malam. Ia tidak menyadari kalau seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Naruko-chan?"

Nyaris saja Naruko menjatuhkan piring yang kini ia genggam, dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah yang unik. Ia bernafas lega, "Kaa-san… _ohayou_," Naruko tersenyum kikuk.

"Ada apa? Kok kamu kaget begitu?" tanya Kushina, ia tersenyum mendapati anaknya itu malah nyengir kepadanya. "Seperti liat setan saja," Kushina berjalan kearahnya.

Naruko menggembungkan pipinya, "Ah, Kaa-san sih, datang tiba-tiba begitu!" gerutunya.

Kushina tertawa kecil, ia mengelus rambut putrinya, "Bagaimana sekolahmu kemarin? Maaf ya Kaa-san tidak bisa gabung makan malam denganmu, kemarin ada urusan mendadak di kantor, jadi Kaa-san harus—"

"Aku tau aku tau," Kata Naruko, "Kaa-san jangan memasang muka kecewa gitu dong! Kan aku jadi tidak enak melihatnya," kata Naruko pelan.

Kushina mengacak rambut Naruko, "Dasar kau ini… sudah sarapan?" tanyanya sambil mencuci tangan di wastafel dapur.

"Uhm! Ano, Kaa-san…"

"Ya?"

Naruko berjalan mundur, "Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke sekolah sendiri…"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kushina berbalik, menatap anak gadisnya yang kini takut-takut melihatnya, "So-Soalnya nanti kalau aku menunggu sampai Onii-san bangun, a-aku nanti terlambat…"

Kushina tersenyum, "Biar Kaa-san yang membangunkannya. Kamu bersiap-siap saja, Naruko-chan. Akan Kaa-san ma—"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruko memotong, "Biarkan saja Kaa-san! Naruto-nii capek…"

Kushina mendelik, "Capek? Semalam dia tidak pulang bersamamu?"

Naruko menggeleng cepat, "Bu-Bukan begitu! Kemarin… waktu pulang, Naruto-nii lelah, bahkan dia memintaku mengantarkan makan malamnya di kamar. Dia juga istirahat seharian kok.. ja-jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggunya." Dustanya. Naruko berbalik dan segera mengambil tasnya, "Aku berangkat ya, Kaa-san, sampaikan salamku pada Tou-san!" teriak Naruko dari pintu masuk rumah, sedangkan Kushina masih menyandar di dinding dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu tertutup dengan cepat. Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, menuju kamar anak lelakinya dan berniat membangunkannya.

~oOo~

Naruko berjalan dengan waspada, matanya tajam menatap jalanan sepi yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berharap ia sampai disekolah tanpa bertemu seorang pun, lagipula ini masih pagi, jadi gadis berkuncir itu menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi sendirian.

Ia mendongak menatap langit pagi yang berwarna jingga itu, matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur. Membuat Naruko seketika tersenyum senang kala melihatnya.

Naruko berhenti, ia menutup matanya, merasakan angin musim gugur yang menerpa dirinya.

_'__Onii-san…'_

_Naruko POV_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, masih menatap langit pagi yang menurutku indah itu. Dulu, aku ingat.. waktu kecil.. aku dan Naruto-nii selalu bermain bersama. Naruto-nii selalu melindungiku dan menemaniku bermain. Dia juga sering memukul orang yang mengejekku. Yaa, mungkin waktu aku kecil, banyak yang menghinaku akibat tanda lahir yang sudah ada di kedua pipiku ini. Naruto-nii selalu bersamaku. Dia selalu ada, selalu ada disampingku. Meski dia punya banyak teman, tapi dia juga membagi waktunya untuk bermain denganku. Aah, senangnya dulu…

Tapi…

Entah kenapa, semakin kami bertumbuh menjadi remaja, Naruto-nii mulai jarang bermain denganku. Bahkan sejak kami SMP, dia tidak mau lagi belajar denganku. Ia mungkin hanya mengurung diri di kamar sehabis pulang sekolah, atau pergi entah kemana bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan dia mulai berani memarahiku. Aku… aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semua kemurkaannya. Aku bahkan pernah mengatai Naruto-nii jahat, tapi… dia malah tersenyum mengerikan dan meninggalkanku waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi berubah begitu drastis..

Waktu kecil, Naruto-nii adalah sosok yang ceria dan sangat hebat. Namun sekarang… entahlah.

Aku pernah menanyakan alasannya kenapa dia jadi berubah padaku, ia hanya menjawab kalau 'aku ini merepotkan.'

Terkadang aku berharap, kalau aku ini merupakan sosok orang lain, bukan putri dari keluarga Namikaze, bukan adik dari Namikaze Naruto.

Hanya saja Kami-sama sudah meletakkanku disini, sebagai putri tunggal Namikaze, adik kembar dari preman tersangar a.k.a Namikaze Naruto.

Dan aku harus menjalaninya, apapun yang terjadi.

_Normal POV_

_In other side –Naruto Namikaze, 06.46 AM._

Kushina menatap tajam putranya yang kini masih meringkuk diatas kasurnya yang nyaman. Naruto sama sekali tidak tau kalau ternyata ibunya sudah berada dalam kamarnya.

Dengan rasa tidak berdosa, Kushina mengangkat sebaskom air mandi dan menjatuhkan airnya tepat di wajah Naruto yang kini masih menutup matanya dengan mulut sepenuhnya terbuka, air liur setia menghiasi mulutnya yang seperti _toa i_tu.

_BYUUR!_

"AKH! Tenggelam! Tenggelam! Kaa-channn! Tolong aku! _Dattebayoo_!" Naruto langsung menggeliat diatas kasur yang kini dingin akibat air dingin yang barusan Kushina tumpahkan. Kushina mulai menghela nafas panjang, "Bangun, Narutooooooo!"

"..Te-tenggelam tenggelamm! Kaa-chaaaaannnn!"

Kushina menarik nafas kemudian menjewer telinga kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto merintih kesakitan. "A-Aduduh! Sakitt!"

"Kau pikir ini dimana hah? Di laut?" Kata Kushina kesal, "Bangun sana! Ini sudah jam enam Naru, cepat mandi!" Kushina melepas jewerannya, berganti berkacak pinggang.

"… Eh? Eh? Jam enam?" mata Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Ketika menatap sang ibu yang kini menatapnya horror, matanya langsung terbuka lebar-lebar. "APA!? AKU TERLAMBAT!"

"Dasar bodoh!" Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memberikan handuk kepada Naruto, "Kaa-chan tunggu dibawah ya," Kushina segera beranjak dari sana, tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang dengan begonya masih kelabakan.

Namun saat Kushina ingin menutup pintu, suara berat milik anaknya itu nyaris mencopotkan jantungnya.

"Dimana Naruko?"

Kushina berbalik, tersenyum, "Dia berangkat duluan,"

Naruto beranjak dari kasur, ia menguap sebentar, "Tumben anak itu, dasar…" gumamnya.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Kalian berantem?"

Naruto mendelik, rautnya berubah total dari yang Kushina lihat tadi. "Tidak,"

Kushina terkekeh pelan, "Kaa-chan tau kalian sedang berkelahi. Ada apa?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk memancing anak putranya untuk membeberkan rahasia kedua anak kembarnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kaa-chan. Kami akur kok," Kata Naruto nyengir, ia segera menutup pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kushina yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

~oOo~

Istirahat di Tokyo Academy telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, semua siswa-siswi mulai berpencar entah kemana, termasuk Naruko dan Naruto. Namun meskipun mereka kembar, mereka tidak akan bersama selalu. Mereka akan berpisah di lain tempat, kecuali di rumah tentunya.

Naruko berjalan bersama Haruno Sakura, sahabat karib Naruko, sekaligus kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua merupakan teman lama sejak SMP, jadi wajar saja mereka sering lengket dimana pun, layaknya Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura yang merupakan gadis ceria dan berani sangat kontras dengan Naruko yang pendiam dan kalem.

Saat ini, mereka ada di lapangan belakang sekolah dalam rangka _have lunch together_, mereka duduk di rerumputan ujung lapangan. Selain nyaman, mereka juga jadi tidak takut-takut untuk saling berbagi rahasia disana, karena disana sepi tentu saja.

"Sakura-chan mau mencoba bento-ku?" tanya Naruko tersenyum. Ia melihat wajah Sakura berbinar-binar senang, "Mau!" teriaknya.

Mereka saling mengobrol tentang banyak hal, dari hal-hal yang biasa Sakura lakukan dirumah, Sakura yang mengeluh akibat _overprotective_-nya sang pacar, Sakura yang selalu diomeli oleh ibunya, Sakura yang berharap punya adik laki-laki yang tampan, dan yang lainnya.

Naruko mengerjap pelan, "Sakura-chan ingin punya adik?" tanyanya antusias.

"Uhm! Baru dua bulan sih, tapi aku harapnya laki-laki!" katanya riang.

"Hihi, semoga saja tampan seperti Sasuke-kun," Sakura cemberut, "Tapi rambutnya jangan deh! Aku maunya jabrik saja, hahaha!"

Naruko memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, "Um.. kalau seperti itu, berarti mirip Menma-san yang anak kelas sebelah itu ya?"

"He? Cowok yang mirip kakakmu itu? Tidak juga sih. Pokoknya kuharap aku ingin adik kecil yang lucu!" Sakura menepuk pipinya yang merona, membayangkan seorang bayi yang menatapnya polos sambil tersenyum, menampakkan gigi ompongnya yang sama sekali belum tumbuh, "Kyaaa, manisnya!"

Naruko tersenyum lebar. Mereka akan melanjutkan makan kala Sakura bertanya hal yang membuat Naruko kaget.

"Naruko-chan bagaimana? Ingin punya pacar tidak?"

Naruko terdiam, pipinya merona hebat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Aah! T-Tidak, a-aku belum berpikiran sampai situ.."

"Belum kepikiran?" Alis Sakura mengernyit, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon, "Kenapa? Kita kan sudah enam belas tahun. Masa belum ingin punya pacar sih?" Sakura tersenyum, "Punya pacar itu asyik loh."

Naruko tersenyum lirih, "A-Aku belum pernah berpacaran…"

"Hah, masa?" Sakura menatap Naruko lekat-lekat, "Padahal kau cantik, pasti banyak laki-laki yang _mengantre_ untuk jadi pacarmu, Naruko-chan!"

Naruko menunduk, "A-Aku hanya—"

Sakura merapatkan diri ke Naruko, wajahnya menampakkan penasaran, "Apa?"

Naruko menghela nafas. Dia sedikit ragu, apa ini harus diceritakan oleh Sakura atau tidak. Tapi Sakura kan sahabatnya, dan mungkin saja gadis bersurai merah muda itu dapat membantunya. Matanya menerawang keatas, melihat langit biru yang cerah dihiasi dengan awan-awan yang putih.

"Sebenarnya, sejak awal masuk SMA, Onii-san sudah melarangku dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki…" Naruko tersenyum miris, "Entah kenapa dia jadi seperti itu. tapi mungkin dia hanya ingin melindungiku,"

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Naruto membatasi pergaulanmu? Kenapa? Seharusnya kau berhak berteman dengan siapa saja!"

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak mengerti…" Naruko bergumam, "Kau tau kan… kalau Onii-san itu banyak musuhnya, ja-jadi mungkin dia sedikit takut kalau aku diganggu oleh mereka." Ia tersenyum lembut, "Umm, makannya aku kurang dekat dengan cowok."

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Tapi tidak harus begitu juga kan? Kalau begini terus kapan kamu punya pacar?"

Senyum lembut Naruko perlahan memudar, ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _harapan-entah-apa-itu_, yang jelas Sakura tidak bisa menebaknya.

Naruko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia merasa ada sesuatu akan keluar dari kelopak matanya, "Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak punya pacar," Naruko berkata dengan suara serak. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung panik seketika, sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan. Namun perkataan sahabatnya itu langsung membuatnya diam membisu.

"Asal Onii-san selalu ada disampingku, itu sudah cukup kok…"

~oOo~

Bel pulang berbunyi dan bergema di seluruh ruangan KA. Namikaze Naruko segera keluar dari kelasnya dan berlari kecil menuju kelas paling pojok koridor sore itu. Gadis berparas imut itu bersandar di dinding tembok, mengawasi satu-satu siswa-siswi yang mulai keluar dari kelas 2-4 tersebut. Ia sedikit mengernyit kala tidak melihat cowok berambut pirang ada dari salah satu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Naruko segera menghampiri cowok berambut coklat yang kebetulan merupakan urutan paling akhir yang keluar dari kelas itu, "Kiba-kun!" panggilnya terburu-buru.

Kiba yang kebetulan juga melihat Naruko yang berjalan menghampirinya, juga menyapa, "Hai, Naruko-chan." Sapanya ramah.

Naruko membalas senyumnya, "Apa kau lihat Naruto-nii?"

"Naruto?" Kiba menggaruk rambut belakangnya, tampak berpikir. "Tadi sepertinya dia bolos pelajaran terakhir, aku tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang." Jawabnya jujur. Memang Naruto bolos kan? Barangnya saja masih ada di kelas, pikirnya.

"Aaa…" Naruko berjalan mundur, kemudian membungkuk. "Terima kasih, Kiba-kun."

Kiba tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku duluan ya, sampaikan salamku pada Naruto,"

Naruko mengangguk antusias, "Uhm! Sampai jumpa," Naruko membalas lambaian Kiba yang mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

Senyum Naruko perlahan memudar seiring dengan Kiba yang mulai hilang di tikungan koridor. Ia segera berlari dan membuka pintu kelas, matanya yang biru menangkap meja kelas yang masih penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang berantakan. Tas-nya saja teronggok lemas di lantai. Naruko segera berjalan menuju meja yang kebetulan ada di pojokan itu dan segera merapikan semua. Naruko kini menenteng dua tas. Yang satu sedang ada dipunggungnya, yang satu lagi ada di kedua tangannya yang ia taruh di depan dada.

_'__Naruto-nii kemana ya?' _

~oOo~

"Aaahh, Teme! Minta ramen-nya lagi dong!"

Di sebuah ruangan luas yang bernuansa biru dongker, Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua sahabat yang tidak pernah terpisahkan sedang duduk dihadapan layar tivi berukuran 36 inc sambil memainkan stick PS yang masing-masing ada di tangan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat serius, sekali-kali badan Naruto oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, searah dengan mobil miliknya yang ada di tivi tersebut.

"YEAH! AKU MENANG!" teriak bocah rambut pirang itu menggelegar, membuat Itachi yang ada di lantai satu menggerutu.

Sasuke berdecak, "Baru dua kali sudah bangga," umpatnya.

"Heeee, daripada kau yang sama sekali belum menang," Naruto mencibir tidak jelas, mata birunya yang indah itu mendelik menyebalkan kearah Sasuke, "Hahaha! Teme kalah!"

"Berisik!" Sasuke meletakkan stick PS itu dan berbaring di kasur, "Sudah sana pulang, aku capek!"

Naruto cengo, wajahnya pura-pura menyesal dengan _puppy eyes_ khasnya, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. "Aaah, Sasu-chan ngambek ya~?" tanyanya dengan nada menjijikkan.

"Dasar Dobe," gumamnya. Ia hanya terdiam kala mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang mendominasi kamar tersebut, ia melirik jam kamar. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih berceloteh tentang banyak hal.

"Ini sudah jam enam, kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Hm? Malas ah! Aku masih ingin disini." Jawabnya enteng. Ia berjalan menuju rak buku, "Aku masih mau main." Jawabnya polos.

"Tapi kau tadi bolos kan?" kata Sasuke datar, "Siapa tau Naruko mencarimu," jawabnya asal.

Mereka berdua mendadak terdiam. Naruto hanya bisa menatap buku yang kini ia pegang dengan raut sedikit mengeras, "Bisa kau tidak membicarakan dia, Sasuke?" Naruto menaruh buku itu kembali, seolah tidak nafsu lagi untuk membacanya.

"Tapi dia adikmu kan?" Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba untuk rileks. "Kenapa kau sangat membencinya?"

"Aku tidak membencinya." Jawab Naruto serius, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Inilah _Naruto's other side_, selalu memasang tampang serius jika berkaitan dengan adiknya. "Dia itu sudah besar, sudah waktunya aku melepas Naruko." Ia menatap langit yang kini berubah menjadi mendung, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba, tadi seingat Naruto masih cerah, "Sudah ya, aku pulang."

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya, seolah lega ketika Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. "Hn."

_~oOo~_

_In other side —Namikaze Naruko, 18.11 PM._

Naruko memasang muka khawatir, ia mengeratkan tas Naruto yang kini ada dipelukannya. Di jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai, gadis itu masih saja celingukan mencari lelaki berambut pirang yang serupa dengan dirinya. Ia menatap jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Barusan, beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruko baru saja keluar dari _Game Center_ langganan Naruto. Ia sudah berkeliling kota Tokyo ke tempat yang biasa Naruto kunjungi. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak sesuai harapannya, kakaknya itu tidak ada disana. Naruko menghela nafas lelah.

Di sekolah, ia sudah berkeliling di tempat luas itu, dari halaman belakang, seluruh kelas, ruang guru, Lab Biologi, atap sekolah, bahkan sampai ke toilet laki-laki, tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak ada disana. Kemudian ke taman, lalu sampai sini, _Game Center_ langganan kakaknya itu.

Ia menatap langit sore yang mulai menggelap. Akibat awan hitam yang mulai menghiasi langit-langit sore. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ia bergumam, "Naruto-nii… kau dimana?" Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, seakan takut apa yang akan terjadi hal buruk pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

Gadis berikat dua itu mulai berpikir keras. Ia mulai mengingat-ngingat dimana biasanya Naruto nongkrong sore-sore begini. Ia tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia lupa satu tempat favorit Naruto yang satu itu.

"Hihi, pasti di tempat itu."

Naruko mulai berputar arah, ia segera berlari cepat ketika ia mulai merasakan air-air hujan mulai menyentuh kepalanya.

_'__Semoga disana!' _pikirnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

_In other side —Namikaze Naruto, 19.23 PM._

Naruto segera membuka pagar, ia berlari cepat menuju pintu rumah, mengingat hujan semakin deras.

_Cekrek_

_"__Tadaima,"_

_"__Okaeri!"_ teriak Kushina yang segera berlari menuju arah Naruto, pemuda itu masih melepas sepatunya. Kushina mengernyitkan alis, ia bingung. Ya, ia bingung. Kenapa anaknya hanya satu? Bukannya dua?

"Naruto,"

"Hm?" Naruto berjalan menuju tangga, melewati Kushina yang masih ada di pintu depan.

"Dimana adikmu?"

Mendengar hal itu, sontak langkah Naruto berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan melihat ibunya kini memandangnya khawatir. "Bukannya dia sudah pulang?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepala, ia tampak sedikit panik, "Bukannya dia pulang bersamamu?" Kushina menatap Naruto tajam, "Kenapa juga kau pulang malam-malam begini, Naruto?"

"… Tadi aku ada urusan sama Kakashi-sensei soal ujian, makannya agak lama." Naruto menjawab dengan nada santai, seolah berbohong di depan ibunya merupakan hal biasa. "Naruko sepertinya sudah pulang duluan."

"Tidak. Sejak tadi sore, Kaa-chan menunggu kalian, tapi Naruko belum pulang." Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, pemikiran yang aneh-aneh mulai bermunculan di otak mereka.

_'__Atau jangan-jangan…' _Naruto mulai mengingat kebiasaan Naruko. Biasanya sepulang sekolah, adiknya itu akan menunggunya di depan kelas, ia tidak peduli kalau Naruto terus memarahinya. Dan akibat Naruto yang bolos pelajaran terakhir, dia jadi…

Naruto mulai berlari ke lantai atas, membuat Kushina yang ada di depannya sedikit tersentak dengan pergerakan anaknya yang secepat kilat itu. Ia mendapati Naruto memasang jaket tebal oranye-nya, serta jaket kuning cerah yang Kushina tau milik Naruko.

"Kaa-chan! Aku keluar sebentar!" Naruto berlari cepat, tidak peduli dengan Kushina yang masih meneriakinya kencang. Ia menutup pintu rumah dengan bantingan.

Sedangkan di dalam, Kushina terduduk lemas di sofa, ia memencet-mencet tombol di layar ponselnya, Kushina meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Minato…"

**To Be Continued ~**

_Author curcol :_

Haiiii minna minna-ku yang cantik dan baik hati, ada yang kangen sama aku nggak? Kalo iya makasih banget yak!/lambailambaipenuhpesona

Aye dateng lagi dengan fict multichapter aye, maaf ya kalo saya bikin mc lagi, pasti ada yang bosen ya? /pundungdiwc

Aku dengan fict incest! Wkwkwkwk, makasih ya buat kakak Zoccshan yang penuh wibawa sudah memberitau aku apah itu incest, love you kak Nanda. Muah! #peyukcium

Saya usahakan akan update cepet, soalnya masih banyak fict mc saya yang udah belumutan di ffn, maap ya kalo ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fict saya. Saya USAHAKAN update bulan ini, kalo enggak… yaudah. Ehe :3

Ne ne minna, saya mulai ngetik fict NarutoxNaruko ini dari fict Rifuki yang berjudul 'Seseorang yang Paling Mengerti Dirimu' weeeeesss, so sweet banget kan? :v x'D

Nah, cukup deh curcolan alay saya, makasih yang udah rela men-scrool sampe bagian ini!

Kalo ada niat, mau nggak sekedar mampir ke kotak review. Log in ato nggak, terserah! Saya sangat senang kalo ada yang rela mereview fict abal saya… :') #nangisharu

So, RnR? :'D


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

"O-Oh begitu, terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan,Ojii-san." Naruko sedikit menunduk pada pria berambut putih dengan kerutan yang ada diwajahnya. Pria berusia lima puluh empat tahun itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku senang membantu gadis manis sepertimu, Naruko-chan."

Naruko tersenyum malu-malu, pipi chubby-nya sedikit merona akibat perkataan paman di depannya. "Boleh saya tanya sesuatu?"

Pria yang bernama Teuchi itu mengangguk singkat. "Tentu,"

"Sejak kapan Naruto-nii datang kesini?" Gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya pelan, ia sedikit melirik pintu keluar di kedai tersebut. Naruko menghela nafas pelan saat tahu hujan masih menghiasi kota, memang cuaca sedang buruk saat itu.

Teuchi—yang sama sekali belum tahu gelagat gelisah Naruko—hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "Kakakmu yang bodoh itu datang kesini sejak SMP, Naru-chan."

Naruko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, iris biru shappire itu menatap Teuchi dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu. Memang sejak sekolah menengah, kakaknya itu sekarang sering pergi entah kemana. Keberadaannya terkadang tidak diketahui oleh Naruko maupun kedua orang tuanya sekalipun. Dan sejak ia pulang dari keberadaannya itu, Kushina memarahinya habis-habisan, sedangkan Minato menatap anak putranya itu dengan iba. Naruko yang sejak itu masih belum tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa memandang kakaknya dari belakang tembok ruang tamu.

Naruko menghela nafas kecil, mengingat masa kecilnya itu, jadi membuatnya sedikit bersalah. Toh, dia adalah seorang adik. Meskipun tugas seorang adik tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi sang kakak, tapi tetap saja Naruko adalah adik kandungnya, adik satu-satunya dari Naruto. Naruko juga terkadang sedikit kesal pada Naruto, karena terkadang kakaknya itu… tidak menganggap Naruko ada.

Ya, memang. Sejak kecil mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama, Naruto sangat protective dengan Naruko sejak masih di sekolah dasar, dan itu membuat Naruko sangat senang dan terasa terlindungi. Mengingat dirinya yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu waktu itu, jadi dia hanya bisa mengandalkan Naruto. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah besar, memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Dan jelas-jelas tujuannya itu sangat jauh dari Naruko perkirakan. Naruto menjadi sosok yang nakal dan suka memandang rendah seseorang, dan Naruko adalah gadis yang pintar dan baik hati, disenangi oleh semua orang, dan tentu saja, disegani oleh orang banyak akibat dia adalah adik kembar seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Mereka tentu sangat memiliki latar yang bertolak belakang. Apa semua anak kembar seperti itu?

Tidak. Naruko tahu itu.

Kembar terkadang memiliki persamaan, entah persamaan apa, yang jelas Naruko belum tahu. Dan meskipun mereka kembar, mereka tidak seperti terlihat saudara, melainkan kedua orang yang saling tidak mengenal.

Naruto menjauhinya sejak awal masuk SMA. Entah mengapa.

"ru… Naru… Naru-chan?"

Naruko terlonjak kaget saat tangan Teuchi menyentuh pundaknya. Pria itu memandangnya dengan khawatir, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Naruko menggeleng kecil, "T-Tidak ada. Terima kasih Jii-san, s-saya pulang dulu."

"Pulang?" Teuchi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya yang sipit sedikit melirik keluar. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di kota Tokyo. "Masih hujan diluar, Naru-chan. Kau bisa menunggu disini, ja—"

"M-Maafkan saya, tapi saya sedang terburu-buru." Memang tidak sopan jika kita memotong perkataan orang tua, tapi Naruko memang kini sedang terlihat gelisah. "Pasti Kaa-san khawatir saya pulang larut, dan Naruto-nii belum saya temukan." Naruko menunduk dalam, "_Arigatou'ne_, Ojii-san."

Teuchi tersenyum maklum, memang sedari awal gadis muda di depannya ini masuk ke tokonya, dia tahu kalau Naruko sedang terburu-buru. "Baiklah, tapi—" Naruko menatap mata orang tua itu, "Lebih baik Naru-chan pulang saja, mungkin Naruto sudah pulang duluan. Tidak baik lho perempuan berkeliaran malam-malam."

Naruko tersenyum simpul, wajahnya menampakkan kehangatan. Ia senang pria tua itu peduli padanya. "Uhm! Jaa ne, Ojii-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Naruko menunduk sekali lagi dan segera menarik tas Naruto di kursi sebelahnya, Ia kemudian keluar dari kedai itu. Meninggalkan sang pria tua yang menatapnya sendu.

"Naru-kun sangat beruntung memiliki adik sepertimu, Naru-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beside Me © Luscania 'Effect**

**Rated T semi M (jaga-jaga)**

**Naruto Namikaze x Naruko Namikaze**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Warn : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Incest, etc.**

**Chapter 2 : I'm Sorry**

.

.

.

.

.

Langit hitam masih terlihat jelas di langit malam kota Tokyo. Hujan alami yang mengguyur kota tersebut masih terlihat deras. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang diluar untuk melakukan kegiatannya terpaksa menundanya sejenak. Hujan memang terkadang sangat menjengkelkan bagi manusia. Tapi terkadang mereka sangat senang kalau kenyataan mengatakan bahwa hujan itu ada.

Naruto Namikaze, menggeram kesal, matanya sedikit melotot, berusaha mendapatkan sosok pirang diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia saja sampai ingin memukul seorang anak remaja yang dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Dan saat ingin melakukan aksinya itu, ia segera teringat pada adik kembarnya yang merupakan tujuannya saat ini. Jadi ia membiarkan bocah itu kabur begitu saja. Ckckck, anak yang malang…

"… Dimana perempuan itu!?" Pemuda itu sedikit berteriak sekaligus menggeram lagi. Teriakannya yang tidak seberapa membuat orang-orang mengacuhkannya. Mereka lebih baik mencari perlindungan dibanding melihat lelaki yang berdiri di tengah jalan sambil teriak-teriak sendiri sambil meremas rambutnya.

Rambut jingkrak Naruto telah turun dan lepek akibat air hujan membasahi dirinya sekarang. Topi jaketnya sekarang juga tidak berguna, karena juga terikut basah, dan otomatis tembus ke rambut pirang Naruto. Jaket kuning muda yang basah sudah terlihat diremas-remas oleh lelaki itu, saking kesalnya dengan pemilik jaket.

"Dasar bodoh!" Naruto akhirnya berlari lagi, iris shappire itu melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, berharap ada sosok pirang yang juga terikut dengan kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Saat lelaki itu sedang mencari sang adik, tanpa sadar raut wajahnya telah berubah total.

Naruto khawatir.

Tanpa sadar pula, ia sudah lepas dari jalan ramai kota Tokyo. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, hujan masih setia membasahi tubuhnya. Iris birunya terlihat sendu.

Jujur, Naruto sama sekali belum tahu apa-apa tentang Naruko sejak perubahan masa SMAnya. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting. Ia membiarkan Naruko sendirian, bahkan terkadang ada rasa tidak peduli dengan adiknya itu. Ia bahkan tidak meneruskan kewajibannya lagi sebagai seorang kakak, dan Naruto tahu pasti Naruko akan heran sekaligus kecewa. Kecewa karena sang kakak yang dulu menjadi pahlawannya kini telah berubah…

Ya, Naruto tahu itu. Ia berubah total sejak mereka masuk SMA. Dan sejak saat itulah, tanggung jawab Naruto semakin besar akibat kedua orang tua mereka yang sibuk karena urusan pekerjaan. Tapi dia tidak peduli apapun alasannya, dia selalu meninggalkan adiknya itu sendirian, terlebih lagi adiknya perempuan. Naruto selalu berpikiran kalau Naruko sudah besar, tidak perlu lagi didampingi olehnya. Naruko akan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri di masa depan. Begitu pula dengan dirinya, ia akan memikirkan apa yang baik untuknya.

Naruto sadar, mereka akan segera berpisah.

Ia terdiam di tengah jalan kecil itu, di kanan-kirinya hanyalah emperan toko yang sudah tutup akibat malam yang sudah larut. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Entah kalau ia memikirkan hal itu…

Dadanya jadi terasa sesak.

~oOo~

_In other side— Naruko Namikaze, 21.11 PM._

Naruko berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari menuju jalan ramai Tokyo yang menurutnya sudah dekat, perempuan itu terlalu sibuk mencari Naruto dan sekarang ia tidak mengingat waktu. Pasti orang tuanya akan khawatir dan segera mencarinya. Naruko tidak mau merepotkan, meskipun terkadang ia sadar kalau dirinya ada hanya untuk mengganggu kakaknya, tapi tetap saja dia masih peduli bukan dengan kakak satu-satunya itu? Kalau ada terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu terluka? Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu dalam masalah sehingga ia tidak pulang?

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahya. Gadis itu takut kalau ada terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

Rambut pirang telah layu akibat hujan deras mengguyur dirinya, ia hanya dibalut seragam sekolah yang tipis, membuatnya merasakan hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan hujan itu.

Ia ingin menuju rumahnya. Ia ingin pulang. Setidaknya perkataan Teuchi-Jiisan benar. Siapa tahu kan kakaknya itu sudah pulang, dan apakah Naruko tega membiarkan Kushina khawatir tentangnya? Lebih baik ia segera pulang, mandi air hangat, mengerjakan PR dan tidur.

Naruko memperlambat larinya. Nafasnya memburu akibat berlari tanpa henti. Akhirnya ia berjalan pelan menuju emperan toko yang sudah tutup, setidaknya itu dapat melindunginya dari hujan.

Naruko bersandar di tembok toko tersebut, ia menghela nafas pelan sembari mengeratkan tas kakaknya di pelukannya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mencium bau Naruto disana, bau mint yang terasa menenangkan. Saat Naruko mengeratkan pelukannya, ia dapat membayangkan kakaknya itu berdiri disampingnya, bersamanya.

Naruko dapat melihat pertumbuhan kakaknya itu lambat laun dari mereka kecil. Sekarang sosoknya menjadi orang yang gagah dan tampan. Tidak kalah dengan lelaki keren dan terkenal di TA. Kakaknya memang sekarang berubah total, dari bocah ingusan yang suka membuat onar, kini menjadi lelaki yang keren dan terkenal di mata orang lain.

Terkenal? Ck, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan preman TA beserta dengan teman-temannya yang lain?

Naruko mengerjap-ngerjap, ngomong-ngomong soal teman, seingatnya Naruto jarang bergaul dengan orang banyak di TA. Paling temannya itu hanya orang-orang satu gengnya saja. Seperti si Uchiha, Sabaku-san, Kiba-kun, dan Shikamaru Nara.

Dan seingat Naruko pun, Naruto memiliki banyak musuh dibanding teman. Entah apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu sehingga ia memiliki musuh yang banyak dari berbagai sekolah di Tokyo. Tapi yang jelas mereka dapat membahayakan Naruto. Well, memang Naruto adalah lelaki yang sangat jago berkelahi, tapi belum tentu kan dia selalu menang disaat perkelahian?

Naruko tidak tahu seberapa hebatnya Naruto dalam berantem, tapi yang jelas, itu tidak baik.

Gadis itu menutup matanya sesaat, terheran-heran darimana Naruto tahu dan terpengaruh tentang dunia seperti itu.

Berbagai pikiran tentang Naruto berkecamuk di otak sang adik. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan jawaban-jawaban logis yang menurutnya Naruto dapat lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa beberapa orang telah berjalan kearahnya, dan segera menarik kasar tangannya, membuatnya segera membuka matanya. Ia terlonjak kaget saat beberapa pria tidak dikenal memandangnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Hey Nona, mau bermain?"

_'__Onii-san…'_

~oOo~

_In other side—Naruto Namikaze, 21.47 PM._

Naruto menghela nafas keras, ia menggaruk belakang rambutnya. Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat di bangku panjang yang kebetulan ada di depan sebuah toko bunga yang kebetulan masih buka. Ia sedikit bersyukur saat hujan saat itu tidak terlalu deras seperti tadi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kaleng minuman yang memunculkan uap dari tutupnya. Ia meneguk teh kaleng tersebut, iris birunya sedikit melirik jaket kuning muda yang tergolek lemas disampingnya. Ia menyentuh jaket tersebut, basah dan dingin, itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, jejak Naruko sama sekali belum ditemukan.

Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku, berniat mencari sesuatu disana. Ia kembali menggeram saat ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah, bahkan dia baru sadar sekarang.

Ck, padahal dia ingin menghubungi adiknya itu.

Ia terdiam sesaat. Alisnya mengernyit keheranan. Entah mengapa rasa khawatir mulai menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Lelaki itu sedikit gelisah. Ada apa? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia merasa takut? Dia.. dia kenapa?

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menarik jaket Naruko dan meninggalkan teh kalengnya di meja panjang tersebut, yang masih tersisa setengah. Ia berlari sangat cepat, ia tidak tahu mau kemana, tapi ia menuruti instingnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_'__Naruko…'_

_Deg._

Gigi Naruto bergelemetuk kasar. Ia segera berlari dengan sangat cepat dan berbelok ke kiri. Entah mengapa nama adiknya itu yang muncul di benaknya. Ia terasa takut dengan adiknya itu terjadi apa-apa. Pikiran aneh-aneh mulai berkeliaran di otaknya, ia menggeram kasar.

Siapapun yang telah menyakiti adiknya, tidak akan dimaafkan.

Sambil berlari, Naruto berpikir, apa ini artinya Ia memiliki ikatan? Ikatan yang kuat pada Naruko? Ikatan kakak-adik yang memang sudah ada sejak mereka lahir?

Naruto memang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi…

Naruto hanya bisa berdoa…

Semoga saja dia datang tepat pada yang diharapkan.

~oOo~

_In other side— Naruko Namikaze, 22.05 PM._

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruko mencoba untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dicekal oleh seorang pria yang menyeretnya menuju gang kecil. Matanya membulat takut. Ia meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, air matanya sudah keluar sedari tadi. Sedangkan kedua orang di belakang mereka hanya bisa cekikan dan berbicara hal-hal yang membuat Naruko bergidik.

"Heh, enak saja kau! Aku yang duluan! Lagipula aku kan pertama kali melihat cewek ini!" Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa keras.

"Tidak, bodoh! Aku yang pertama! Kau kan sudah mengambil jatahku kemarin! Lagipula…" Naruko merasa orang yang mencekal kedua tangannya ini sedang menjilat bibirnya yang pucat itu. "Aku tahu dia masih perawan."

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Saat mendengar kata 'perawan', Naruko berubah menjadi panik. Ia tahu nasibnya seperti apa jika ia masih bersama ketiga pria yang sedang memandunya. Ia menggeleng keras, berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun yang mendengar suaranya. Tapi sayang, jalanan itu sepi, seperti kuburan. Tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

Hujan mulai sedikit berkurang, tapi rasa panik Naruko sama sekali tidak berkurang. Iris shappirenya mengecil saat di depannya terdapat sebuah gang kecil yang tidak terawat—terlihat hancur dimata Naruko. Ia menangis, meminta ampun pada ketiga pria itu dan dibalas tawa mereka. Tapi Naruko tidak menyerah, ia terus menendang-nendang kaki pria itu dan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Naruko terjatuh saat tubuhnya di dorong oleh sosok pria di depannya, membuatnya terhempas di aspal gang tersebut. Naruko mencoba untuk mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin pada ketiga lelaki itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia memeluk tas miliknya. Ia mencoba mencari tas Naruto, yang ternyata telah di lempar secara kasar oleh salah satu lelaki itu. Naruko mencoba menutup matanya, air matanya mengalir deras dengan bibirnya yang sesekali sesenggukkan.

"Onii-san… hiks, Onii-san…!"

"Onii-san?" pria yang paling depan itu pun tertawa keras, "HA! Kami bukan kakakmu gadis kecil!" Ia menyeringai, berjalan angkuh menuju Naruko yang segera menundukkan wajahnya, takut melihat muka orang itu.

Dengan cepat ia memegang kedua tangan Naruko secara paksa, membuat Naruko berteriak dan meronta. Kakinya yang mungil mencoba untuk menendang lelaki itu, Ia menjerit takut saat lidah kasar itu mulai menjilati area tubuhnya.

Di tengah kesengsaraannya, Naruko dapat melihat kedua orang di depannya menatapnya dengan senyum mengerikan serta tatapan lapar yang sangat jelas terpatri di wajah mereka.

"Hiks, TOLONG AKU! SIAPAPUN!" Ia menggeleng keras, mencoba melepaskan diri lidah kasar yang mulai menjilati lehernya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar pakaiannya tersobek secara paksa. Gadis itu menutup matanya, pasrah akan semuanya yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Apa hidupnya selalu seperti ini…?

_KLONTANG! PRANG!_

"AGH!"

Dan bagaikan mujizat bagi Naruko, suara bantingan dari tong sampah tersebut membuat orang di depannya memberhentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dari orang tersebut dan segera mundur ke belakang. Sedangkan pria berambut coklat itu segera berdiri, tidak memperdulikan gadis pirang yang ketakutan dibelakangnya.

"Wah wah.. siapa yang kita dapatkan malam ini?"

Naruko terlonjak, ia segera melirik ke depan. Ia terdiam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, wajah pucatnya menatap lurus ke depan, dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai meluncur di kedua pipinya.

Disana, di beberapa meter dari jarak mereka, berdiri seorang Naruto Namikaze yang menatap tajam kearah mereka.

Naruto sedikit melirik Naruko yang membalas tatapannya. Dalam keadaannya, sepertinya ia datang tepat waktu. Diam-diam, gadis itu bernafas lega.

Pria berkepala botak, yang telah terkena imbasan tong sampah Naruto, menggeram dan berteriak. "Siapa kau!? Kau tidak tahu siapa kami hah!?"

"Heh," Naruto mendengus, "Untuk apa aku mengenal kalian? Tidak berguna." Dalam ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat tas sekolahnya tidak jauh dari jaraknya ia berdiri. Matanya menatap dingin pada tiga orang yang sedang menghalangi jalannnya…

Menghalangi untuk bertemu dengan Naruko.

"Lepaskan dia," Naruto mengeratkan jaket Naruko yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruko seperti itu, Naruko yang ia lihat tampak berantakan. "Kubilang lepaskan dia."

"Cih," Pria berambut hitam itu menatap rambut pirang Naruto yang mencolok. Ia mendengus kesal, "JANGAN GANGGU URUSAN KAMI, NAMIKAZE! INI AREA KAMI!" teriaknya. Matanya yang sipit itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat, tidak takut sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian melepaskan gadis itu." Naruto berkata tajam, ia memberikan tatapannya pada mereka bertiga. "Kubilang, lepaskan dia. Bangsat."

"Kau—!" si Botak menggeram, tanpa aba-aba ia segera menerjang Naruto yang menyeringai berbahaya. Menatap mereka bertiga seakan tiga tikus kecil yang tidak berguna.

Naruko mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Sejak kapan kakaknya belajar bahasa seperti itu?

Mendadak, mata Naruko terasa berat. Pandangan yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah saat preman-preman itu menyerang kakaknya secara bersamaan. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruko telah terjatuh telungkup, dengan nafas yang memburu.

~oOo~

"Ck, dasar." Naruto mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap malas orang-orang tidak berguna yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya. Lelaki itu mendengus meremehkan, "Kukira kalian semakin kuat, ternyata sama saja."

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan, dilihatnya Naruko yang jatuh telungkup. Alisnya mengernyit, Naruto melihat punggung adiknya itu naik-turun secara tidak beraturan, dengan cepat ia menghampiri adiknya, mengambil kedua tas mereka, dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang yang baru saja dikalahkannya.

Naruto menggendong Naruko di punggungnya. Ia melirik sedikit kebelakang. Lelaki itu pun berdecak pelan saat melihat wajah adiknya itu pucat dengan nafas memburu. Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya dan ia berharap hujan bodoh ini cepat selesai. Serta mereka berdua yang akan selamat sampai tujuan.

Tubuh Naruko ditutupi oleh jaket Naruto dan jaket dirinya sendiri, supaya gadis itu dapat merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari benda itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memakai kaos hitam polos saja, sehingga tubuhnya lebih leluasa merasakan kedinginan serta rintik-rintik air yang secara langsung menerjang tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah orang yang ada di punggungnya saat ini.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto dapat merasakan Naruko yang ada disampingnya sedikit bergetar, nafasnya tercekat, dan disusul dengan batuk yang cukup keras, "Uhuk!"

"Hey, sudah sadar?" Naruto menatap lurus kedepan, ia malas kalau melihat mata adiknya itu. **_Terlalu manis untuk dipandang_**.

Haha.

"O-Onii-san…?" Sahut Naruko lemah, matanya yang redup itu hanya bisa melihat rambut pirang jabrik kakaknya yang sudah layu akibat hujan. Ia merapatkan dirinya kearah Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu kakaknya itu. "Onii-san…" Ujarnya. Lirih.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak, "Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini hah?" Lelaki itu berkata dengan suara dingin. Ia tahu kalau tubuh adiknya itu sedikit tersentak dan bergetar hebat. Tapi toh, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"A-Aku…" Naruko terbatuk lagi, "Ha-Hanya ingin mencari—Uhuk! Onii…-san.." Naruko menutup matanya, ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Kau itu gila atau apa? Kenapa sampai larut begini kau mencariku? Aku ini bukan bayi yang harus kau urus!" Naruto tanpa sadar telah menaikkan nada suaranya. Sang kakak pun tidak berbicara lagi—Naruto menunggu sang adik untuk merespon.

Naruko terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tertawa kecil. Naruto menaikkan alis, apa adiknya ini benar-benar sudah gila?

"Aaa…" Naruko berkata lembut. Membuat Naruto sedikit tercekat. "Naruto-nii memang bukan bayi lagi…" Naruko merapatkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, ia lalu tersenyum simpul. "Tapi Naruto-nii tetap kakakku yang hebat..."

Naruto terus berlari kecil, tapi adiknya itu tidak tahu, kalau terlihat semburat kecil di pipi kucing milik Naruto. Lelaki itu mendengus pelan, "Kau baru sadar kalau kakakmu ini kuat? Bodoh."

"Hihi, sudah lama kok.." Ujar Naruko, perempuan itu terbatuk lagi. "Naruko sayang sama Naruto-nii…"

Dan setelah itu pula, iris biru pucat itu menutup matanya perlahan. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari punggung Naruto yang sama sekali tidak merespon.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti, terbentuknya senyum tulus yang sangat jarang di perlihatkan oleh putra Namikaze itu.

"Ya…"

~oOo~

"_Tadaima_."

"Naruto!" Naruto sedikit terlonjak ketika teriakan ibunya itu menggelegar ke sepanjang rumah. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Ada apa, Kaa-chan?"

Tak lama kemudian, tepat dihadapan Naruto, berdiri seorang Nyonya Rumah yang menatapnya khawatir. Belum lagi khawatir tentang putranya itu, wanita berambut merah tersebut menjerit histeris ketika melihat anaknya yang satu lagi sedang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di punggung sang kakak sulung.

Dengan cepat ia menghampiri anak gadisnya, mengecek suhunya, dan disusul dengan jeritan histeris yang mampu memekikkan telinga. "Naruko! B-Badannya—panas sekali!"

"Ku-Kushina! A-Ada apa!?" Belum lagi Naruto kesal karena suara melengking dari ibunya, terdengar suara maskulin yang sanggup membuatnya menoleh. Matanya terbelalak hebat saat menatap iris sejernih lautan yang sama dengannya, memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. "T-Tou-chan?"

"Naruto," Minato Namikaze tersenyum kalem saat melihat kedua anak mereka pulang dengan selamat. "Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" Ia menghampiri anaknya, "Kami mencemaskanmu,"

Naruto sedikit terdiam, kemudian muncul cengirannya yang biasa. "Aaah, tidak Tou-chan, hanya mencari angin. Hehe,"

Dan setelah pernyataan yang jelas-jelas adalah bohong itu terlontar dari bibirnya yang selalu berdosa, Naruto dapat merasakan bahunya dipukul keras oleh Kushina, "Agh! Tadi itu untuk apa, Kaa-chan? Sakit tau!"

"Mencari angin katamu? Sampai terluka begini hanya mencari angin hah!? Kushina berteriak lagi, Naruto menghela nafas sesaat saat ibunya itu mulai menceramahinya lagi.

Minato tersenyum maklum, mungkin diantara kedua anaknya, sang anak gadislah yang mewarisi tingkah lakunya yang baik hati dan kalem. "Sudahlah sayang. Naruto, bawa adikmu ke kamar ya, biar Tou-chan yang mengurus Kaa-chan."

Naruto nyengir lebar pada ayahnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyum. Sang Nyonya hanya bisa pasrah melihat itu, "Baik baik…"

Naruto melewati ibu serta sang ayah, membawa adiknya keatas dan membuka kamarnya, kemudian mengistirahatkan adiknya itu ke tempat tidur.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas, hari ini dia lelah. Lelah fisik serta batin. Ia melirik sekilas adiknya yang tampak nyaman di ranjang kesayangannya itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian tangannya ia letakkan ke kepala Naruko, dan tangan itu bergerak dengan lembut, mengelus Naruko yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap…

"Naruko," Naruto menaikkan poni panjang adiknya, mengekspos jidatnya. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa melindungimu.."

Naruto memajukan wajahnya, mendekati wajah sang adik yang sedang terlelap. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah jidat Naruko. Dan menciumnya pelan…

Ia mencium kening Naruko lama. Merasakan betapa hangat dan harumnya bau adiknya itu. Setelah itu, ia dengan cepat merapikan poninya lagi dan beranjak berdiri. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya Naruko jika tidur seperti ini. Kemudian ia berjalan dan menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan sang adik terbaring di ranjang, Naruko ataupun Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari, kalau setelah sang kakak pergi, terdapat setetes air mata yang muncul dengan sendirinya. Tepat di mata sang adik yang telah tertutup.

~oOo~

"Kaa-saaann! Biarkan aku sekolaah!~" Naruko Namikaze merengek di depan ibunya sembari memeluk pinggangnya, gadis itu memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya untuk meruntuhkan pendirian sang ibu, tapi tetap saja… Kushina sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya.

"Kaa-san bilang tidak ya tidak, Naruko-chan! Sekarang jangan jadi anak cengeng di depan Kaa-san!" Kushina menghela nafas dan memijit kepalanya pelan, ia sangat benci jika mendadak anak perempuannya merengek seperti ini.

Naruko memayunkan bibirnya, ia semakin mendekap ibunya sembari memohon-mohon, "Oh ayolah Kaa-san, hari ini aku ada test ujian dengan Kakashi-sensei, kalau nilaiku turun bagaimana? Ayolaaah!~" Naruko menarik-narik ibunya yang ada dipelukannya.

"Jangan berbohong pada Kaa-san, Naruko." Glek. Runtuh sudah skenario yang sudah kau susun baik-baik, Naruko. "Kaa-san sudah menelepon wali kelasmu, dan wanita itu bilang tidak ada tes apa-apa kok, sekarang berbaring dan biarkan Kaa-san mengambil makanan untukmu!" Kushina mendorong Naruko secara paksa untuk berbaring di ranjang. Bibir Naruko semakin maju, ia merapatkan selimutnya sampai menutupi mulutnya, wajahnya memerah serta keringat dingin masih bercucuran di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Nah begitu, itu baru anakku." Kushina tersenyum manis, ia segera berbalik jika saja kalau lengannya ditarik oleh Naruko. Wanita itu menatap anaknya yang cemberut ketika bertatapan muka dengannya. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"A-Apa Naruto-nii juga sekolah?"

Kushina tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus kepala anak perempuannya itu. "Tidak, sayang. Nii-san kesayanganmu itu sekarang masih disini. Mungkin ada di ruang tamu,"

Naruko menunduk, wajahnya yang merah semakin memerah saat ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum, "Syukurlah."

"Iya iya, syukurlah." Kushina berdiri lagi dan segera pergi dari kamar Naruko, berniat untuk memberikan makanan pada anaknya yang satu itu.

Naruko berbaring lagi, mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Ini memang masih pagi, tapi rasanya ia sangat lelah dan berniat untuk tidur lagi. Gadis bersurai pirang itu sedikit berpikir, kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk, pasti esoknya Sakura akan mencecarinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang pasti tidak dapat ia jawab.

'Sakura-chan kan memang seperti itu,' Naruko tertawa sedikit keras, mengingat dia sendirian di ruangan itu, jadi dia—

"Ngapain ketawa-ketawa begitu?"

Naruko menutup mulutnya dan seketika berbalik, matanya terpaku pada sosok yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya. Dilihatnya Naruto di depan pintu sambil membawa nampan dengan sebelah tangannya, iris biru itu menatap Naruko yang hanya bisa membalasnya dengan muka polos, "Kenapa kau?"

Naruko menggeleng pelan, "T-Tidak.."

Naruto berjalan dan meletakkan nampan itu di samping meja Naruko, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Makan."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap semangkuk bubur yang masih panas, ia mengerjap, "Untukku?"

Naruto berdesis pelan, kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Untukmu."

Setelah mendapat kepastian itu, dengan pelan Naruko mengambil mangkuk itu dan menaruhnya tepat di depannya. Ia mengambil sesendok bubur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan seketika itu juga ia langsung memuntahkannya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Naruto. Terlalu shock dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang menurutnya jorok itu.

Naruko terdiam, hidungnya sedikit memerah, di sudut matanya terdapat air mata, "Pa-Panyaas…" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan lidahnya.

Naruto menggeram, lelaki itu dengan cepat merampas mangkuk bubur itu dari tangan Naruko. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk disamping Naruko yang masih sibuk dengan lidahnya. Naruto berdecak, ia mengambil sesendok bubur dan kemudian meniupnya pelan.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahnya. Naruko terdiam. Menatap sang kakak yang hanya membalasnya sinis, "Kubilang cepat buka mulutmu, Naruko."

Naruko mengangguk pelan, ia mulai membuka mulutnya kecil, "Aaa.."

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto memasukkan sendok bubur itu ke dalam mulut Naruko.

Naruto menatap datar Naruko yang mencoba mengunyah bubur itu dengan pelan. Ia menatap bibir mungil adiknya itu perlahan bergerak dengan pelan, sembari sekali-kali menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya, ia tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Bubur Kaa-san memang yang terbaik! Iya kan, Nii-san?"

"Hn," Naruto kembali mengambil sesendok bubur lagi, meniupnya, dan mengarahkannya kearah Naruko. "Lagi."

"Uhm!" Naruko dengan cepat membuka mulutnya, "Aaaa…"

Dan begitu terus sampai semangkuk bubur itu pun habis tak tersisa. Naruto segera membereskan semuanya dan ingin segera keluar dari sana lalu tidur. Tapi ia urungkan saat adiknya itu menarik ujung kaosnya, dan menariknya pelan.

"Onii-san?"

"Ck, apa lagi?" tanya Naruto. Oh ayolah, kepalanya pusing akibat hujan kemarin dan ia ingin segera tidur!

"Nii-san kenal orang-orang itu?" tanya Naruko.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu menatap datar sang adik dengan tatapannya penuh rasa ingin tahu. tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruko disini. Lelaki itu mendengus, "Ya. Aku tahu."

"S-Siapa?"

"Kenalan," Naruto melepaskan tangan Naruko dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Mereka murid SMA Tsunayoshi, kami tidak terlalu akrab."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Atmosfir di kamar itu tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Setelah yakin Naruko tidak akan menanyakan lagi, Naruto berjalan dan berkata, "Kaa-chan ada urusan diluar, makannya dia menyerahkan ini padaku."

Blam.

Naruko menunduk, poninya yang panjang menutupi kelopak matanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Kedua tangannya meremas selimutnya.

Satu kesimpulan, Naruto disuruh mengantarnya makanan atas perintah Kushina, bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri untuk datang dan mengobrol dengan dirinya.

Entahlah, tapi Naruko merasa sedikit kecewa saat kakaknya itu meninggalkannya lagi. Sendirian.

~oOo~

"Naruko-chan, _ohayou_!" Sakura Haruno berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangannya pada _Namikaze twins_. Naruko Namikaze membalas senyumnya, "_Ohayou_, Sakura-chan."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris. Ia lebih memilih berjalan di depan mereka. Toh, yang disapa hanya adiknya saja kan?

"Ne ne, kenapa kemarin tidak masuk? Ceritakan padaku!" Kata Sakura sembari memeluk lengan Naruko yang tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya demam kok."

Emerald Sakura menatap Shappire Naruko lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan!" Paksa gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Naruko. "A-Ahahaha, kubilang tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan… memang sakit itu harus ada alasan ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura berteriak, membuat Naruko tertawa melihat keceriaan sahabatnya itu. sedangkan Naruto hanya berdecak kesal, "Oi rambut norak, jaga suaramu! Berisik tau!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura melepaskan lengan Naruko. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Kau apai lagi adikmu lagi Naruto? Sampai dia sakit kemarin hah?"

"Ck," gigi Naruto bergelemetuk. Kalau saja Sakura itu bukan perempuan dan sekaligus bukan pacar sahabatnya, tentu saja pasti dia akan meninju mukanya itu. "Bukan urusanmu! Jangan berisik! Dasar jidat!"

"APA!?" Sakura berteriak lagi. membuat Naruko harus menutup kedua telinganya, "Jaga sikapmu ya Duren! Jangan omong seenaknya! Sadar dirimu dulu!"

"Makannya kau jangan berisik!" teriak Naruto. "Ini masih pagi, kau harus mengganggu pagi yang indah ini dengan suara melengkingmu, itu sangat mengganggu tau!"

Merasa ada hawa-hawa suram nan gelap disekitarnya, Naruko segera menarik lengan Sakura yang sedang menatap kakaknya sinis, "Onii-san, aku dan Sakura-chan duluan ya! Jaa ne!"

Naruko dengan cepat berlari dengan Sakura menuju gerbang. Sayup-sayup Naruto dapat mendengar suara teriakan Sakura, seperti, _"Kenapa kau harus mengucap salam dengan Duren itu, Naruko-chan!? Naruto sialan!"_ Teriakan yang cukup lantang itu membuat orang-orang disekitar Naruto menoleh padanya, membuat lelaki itu memasang death glare serta dahinya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, kenapa adiknya itu harus memiliki sahabat yang super berisik itu sih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey hey, ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kenapa masam begitu?" sapa Kiba saat Naruto tiba di kelas dengan aura seramnya. Membuat teman-teman di kelasnya pun sedikit bergidik. "Tsk, tidak ada." Kata Naruto sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Kiba.

Kiba nyengir kuda, "Well.. jadi apa yang terjadi kemarin? Tumben sekali seorang Namikaze tidak masuk sekolah heh? Berantem lagi?" Tanya Kiba sambil mendekatkan kursinya kearah Naruto. Si pirang pun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku lelah. Pergi sana, aku mau tidur."

Naruto cemberut saat melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa keras. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau cerita padaku," Ujar si lelaki berambut coklat, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto sampai lelaki itu sedikit maju ke depan—saking kerasnya tepukannya itu.

"Hhh…" Naruto menaruh kepalanya ke permukaan meja. "Anak geng Tsunayoshi itu menyerang Naruko tau," katanya pelan.

Kiba melongo. "SMA Tsunayoshi? Yang ada si botak itu ya?" katanya sembari memasang pose berpikir. "Bukannya kau sudah mengalahkan mereka? Kenapa mereka masih mengganggu kita sih?"

"Entahlah," Naruto menaikkan bahunya sedikit. "Tapi aku yakin ini pasti sudah sampai di telinga Akatsuki,"

Kiba terdiam. Kedua onyx tajam itu pun menatap Naruto serius, "Kalau itu yang kau takutkan, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuh mereka, Naruto?"

"Tidak," Kata Naruto. "Saat itu Naruko pingsan, aku terlalu panik dan segera membawanya, tidak peduli lagi dengan nasib si bangsat-bangsat itu." Naruto mendengus, "Itulah sebabnya aku tidak masuk, Naruko terkena demam tinggi dan aku kelelahan."

Kiba bersandar di kursinya, "Pasti mereka punya rencana-rencana aneh lagi, Naruto."

"Hn, sudahlah.. sana ah! Aku mau tidur!"

"Iya iya! Ah, kau ini jahat sekali." Kiba bergeser lagi, kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati Naruto…" ucap lelaki itu pelan.

"… Kenapa lagi?" Naruto berujar pelan. Ck, kalau begini terus kapan dia bisa tidur? Sebentar lagi kan pelajaran pertama dimulai…

"Mungkin saja Naruko akan terlibat di dalamnya."

_Deg._

Dengan cepat Naruto segera menaikkan kepalanya dan menghadap Kiba yang juga membalasnya dengan tatapan serius. "Apa maksudmu?"

Raut Kiba yang awalnya serius, menjadi melunak dan menyeringai.. lalu tertawa. "Ahahahhaa! Naruto! Kau mudah sekali ditipu!"

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Baka! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu tau!"

"HA! Kau pasti takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan adik tercintamu itu kan? Naruto Sister-complex! Hahahha!"

"BERISIK!" Naruto segera melempar buku Matematika yang sangat kebetulan ada di mejanya, dan BUG!—tepat sasaran. "A-Aduh! Sakit tau!"

Kiba mengelus kepalanya, "Tapi aku hanya menyarankan saja nih…" perkataan itu membuat Naruto kembali menoleh, "Kau mau menyarankanku apa lagi?" katanya sinis.

Kiba menghela nafas, kemudian segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya saat tahu Miss. Anko telah datang, "Lebih baik kau harus lebih menjaganya, aku takut kalau adikmu itu menjadi sasaran yang empuk bagi mereka, Naruto."

Dan percakapan pun berakhir. Naruto lebih memfokuskan dirinya kearah Miss. Anko yang mulai menjelaskan tentang Spektrum, begitu pula dengan Kiba.

_'__Lebih baik kau harus menjaganya, aku takut kalau adikmu itu menjadi sasaran yang empuk bagi mereka, Naruto.'_

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada pensil mekanik di tangannya.

Meskipun Naruto tahu ia bodoh, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu dalam hal seperti itu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tahu, pasti orang-orang itu tahu dan segera melaporkannya pada Akatsuki. Naruto tahu kalau dia dan teman-temannya dan Akatsuki berhubungan dengan sangat tidak baik. Itu sudah diketahui oleh orang-orang di sekolahnya. Tokyo Academy dan Ame Academy, sama sekali tidak akur.

Naruto menghela nafas. Meskipun bercanda, Naruto tahu kalau Kiba ada benarnya.

Naruko, adiknya, mulai terlibat dalam masalahnya.

**To Be Continued ~**

_Author curcol:_

**HUWEEEEE MINNAAAAAAAA! Aku pada kangen sama kalian semua! Hiks, maaf ya updatenya lama banget. Dua bulan telah berlalu dan aye baru lanjutin dua chap buat ni fict, hiks hiks.. maafkan author yang selalu sibuk ini… #nangisdidepanskola**

**Ne minna, minna tau kan, aku pasti akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget, apalagi bulan ini aku akan menghadapi monster yang bernama ulangan blok Agustus… huweeeeee, sekolah author kejaaaaamm! #ditabok**

**Hedeh, minna.. minna tau nggak sih, scene yang berantem-beranteman itu sengaja aye skip. Maaf ya, aku sama skali nggak bisa bikin berantem-berantem begitu, habis aku belom pernah ngeliat cowok kelahi sih. ehehe, maklum, anak aliim #kedipkedip #apah**

**Ah, maaf ya minna disini belom ada muncul si Akatsuki ataupun si ayam Sasu, pemalas Shika, dan si gagah Gaara. Tapi aku harap kakak-kakak semua puas dengan karyaku yang satu ini ya! Maaf kalau mengecewakan. #hiks **

**Dan saya usahakan, untuk chap kedepan, saya bisa bikin interaksi antara Naruto dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki oke? Oh iya, untuk nama geng Naruto, kayaknya nggak usah aja kali ya. Habis, bubuannya Naruto kan cuma lima orang plus sama dia. Akatsuki kan ada 9 (kalo nggak salah), jadi maklum ya bisa dibilang organisasi? ;;)**

.

.

.

_Special Thanks To :_

_Ryvana N2Rm, uzumakimahendra4, ABNORMALholic, Runrinran, Guest (3x), Axel Yamamoto, Nickyy09, adross, Namikaze Naruko, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, Nobunaga Kyosuke, Anatako Pure, Yu, readeronly, Hatsuno Hiragiri, Miyuki Haruka, dwidobechan, .9, DarkCloud XII huddexxx69, Akira Nathanael Redfield, mocha-mochin, MORPH_

_._

_._

_._

**Terima kasih juga atas Fave & Alertnya! Tanpa kalian semua dan silent readers, mungkin fict ini tidak akan lanjut lagi tanpa dukungan kalian. **

**Oh iya minna, maaf kalo saya nggak bisa ngebales review kalian lagi. mungkin waktu saya nggak cukup ya. Tapi meskipun saya nggak bales, saya nggak mungkin nggak baca kan? Saya sangat senang banyak komentar positif tentang fict ini. saya sangat berterima kasih!**

.

.

_Ehem, Saya, Luscania beserta keluarga besar Lu-chan mengucapkan :_

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 2013 **

**Bagi readers-readers yang sudah merayakannya. ;;)**

Ps : maaf telat. :D

.

.

So, RnR? pedes, asem, manis, pahit? Terseraaahh! #kabor


End file.
